The present invention relates to a portable heater for personal use, and relates more particularly to such a portable heater which can be used as an air dryer as well as a portable lighting fixture.
Various portable heat generating apparatus are known and designed to attempt complete drying of the human body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,701 discloses a portable heat distribution system which comprises a heater and a low velocity blower, a heat carrying duct and an intake fan unit for mixing the heated air from the portable heater with ambient air of the duct. The heater unit is comprised of a fuel tank supported upon a carriage having a pair of wheels. This structure of heat distribution system is heavy and huge, and therefore it is not suitable for carrying with the user as a personal item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,577 discloses a body heater/drier which disperses warm air to the many users of the user by means of the operation of an electric heating wire and a fan/blower assembly. One drawback of this structure of body heater/drier is its high consumption of power supply. Another drawback of this structure of body heater/drier is that it has no means suitable for fastening to the user's body.